This invention relates generally to air distribution devices and, more particularly, to air diffusers and arrangements for mounting such air diffusers in ceilings.
Ceiling mounted air distribution devices, such as diffusers, are widely used in the heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems of various types of structures. Often, the mounting of an air distribution device within the ceiling of a structure is complicated by the method employed in the construction of the structure.
In newly constructed non-residential structures, the most common form of ceiling is the "T-bar" type wherein a number of T-shaped elements are inverted and suspended in a grid-like pattern beneath the underside of an overhead structural ceiling. A number of typically rectangular or square ceiling panels are then supported between individual ones of the inverted T-shaped elements to form an attractive finish ceiling below the overhead structural ceiling. In such T-bar type ceilings, air distribution devices, as well as such other ceiling mounted devices as light fixtures and the like, can be mounted merely by resting the device within an area bounded by the T-bar elements. This simplifies construction, maintains asthetic quality and greatly contributes to economical construction.
Although ceilings of the T-bar type are most popular, a significant number of ceilings continue to be built by fastening a ceiling material directly to a framing material which often comprises a structural member such as a joist or rafter. In such ceilings, air distribution devices cannot be simply be rested on top of supporting elements as can be done in T-bar type ceilings but, rather, are typically inserted into an appropriately sized cut-out and secured with some form of fastener. To maintain asthetic quality, a decorative border is usually fastened around the cut-out and the edges of the air distribution device. In the past when the use of hard duct work was predominant, an air distribution device could be securely mounted by fastening the device directly to the rigid duct work. Today, when the use of flexible duct work is predominant, alternate means must be employed in order to securely mount an air distribution device within a T-bar type of ceiling.
One such known alternate method for flush mounting an air distribution device within a non T-bar type of ceiling included positioning framing materials over the cut-out and then fastening the diffuser to the framing materials thus positioned. Another known alternate method called for inserting screws upwardly into the ceiling through the exposed border of the diffuser. Still another known alternate method included securing a small section of hard duct within the cut-out and then securing the air distribution device to the duct in the manner previously used when hard ducts were common. All of these known alternate methods are time consuming and/or unattractive.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for flush-mounting an air distribution device within a ceiling of non T-bar construction.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for flush mounting an air distribution device within a ceiling of non T-bar construction wherein the system provides T-bar type convenience in a non T-bar ceiling.
It is a still more specific object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary frame which permits air diffusers, originally designed for use in T-bar type ceilings, to be flush-mounted within ceilings of non T-bar construction.